Defending Her Honor
by Demigod
Summary: A very short minific for a fiction challenge. Raven heals Beastboy after a fight at a charity dinner. Its' short and jokeish, but maybe not awful.


A/N: Hello everyone. I'm just writing this (very) short one-shot as a little challenge from a fellow writer, Dr.Evil99. He's got a good story going, "The Paragon of Animals". Anyway, this is just a short one-shot with Raven healing Beastboy after a little fight. I don't know when it's set, or if Raven and Beastboy are dating, or what. I know the atmosphere is a little weird, but I haven't written in a while and I suppose I'm getting rusty. Anyhow, enjoy this little minific, and toss in a review if you like. Hopefully I'll write a decent fic later.  
---

"Beastboy, I know what you were trying to do, but you've got to stop getting hurt like this."

Beastboy winced as Raven helped him up. He shuddered involuntarily. Teleporting with Raven always left a slight chill in his bones. "He called you evil. I had to do something."

Raven's expression darkened slightly, as she pressed her lightly glowing hands to his face. He felt the pain from the fistfight lessening as her healing powers went to work. "After the incident with Trigon, a lot of people feel that way. You can't just punch everyone who disagrees with me in the face."

Beastboy grinned. "There was just something weird about him. He said it like he intended to stop you from being a Titan. I don't know; it was just weird."

Raven moved her hands to Beastboy's sprained wrist, holding it gingerly as she concentrated on repairing the torn ligaments. "It was a charity dinner for the new orphanage. You're lucky we could teleport away before you messed up the entire gathering. Thankfully the proceeds were from the ticket sales, so the kids will still get the money."

Beastboy rubbed his face, hoping to soothe the remaining ache. Raven's healing was amazing, but not exaclty perfect. "What was Robin doing when I was getting my butt kicked? He was there too; he should have helped out!"

"He was grinning like an idiot. I don't know why. Hold still, your wrist isn't done yet." Raven tried to keep her patience, but it wasn't easy. Beastboy could be such an impulsive moron sometimes.

Beastboy tried to see into the darkness around them, but couldn't find any clues to their location. "Where are we? I know you didn't drag me all the way back to Jump City."

Raven shook her head. "No, I wouldn't have the energy to heal you if I had done that. We are in a place that I'm reasonably certain is empty. Just leave it at that. The owner of this place was at the dinner, and as far as I know, he's unmarried. It should be fine to rest here long enough for me to gather the energy to take us back home."

"Anyway Raven, you have to admit that he had it coming. He shouldn't talk about you that way, you've helped to save the world!" Beastboy moved his stiff wrist around, testing it. It was sore, of course, but Raven had helped tremendously.

Raven lifted Beastboy's shirt, having removed his formal jacket already. The mark on his ribs was already a dark bruise. She pressed her hands to him once again, hoping to ease the pain. "It... was nice of you to try to defend my honor, Beastboy. It's... sweet, in a way. Still, he wasn't exactly a small man, and you aren't the best fistfighter in the world."

"Yeah, as if he should have been as good as he was. I'm a superhero! I should be able to handle one jerk at a dinner party. He's not even metahuman!"

Raven sighed, she had exhausted her healing ability for the day. "You don't know that. I bet even Superman looks like a normal guy out of costume. Get your jacket, we need to leave before he gets back."

Beastboy noticed the expensive desk that he was taking his rented tuxedo jacket off of, and the luxurious capret under his feet. "Wait, you took us to his place? Why?"

Raven smiled slightly, really more of a smug smirk. "He's a socialite. He'll head to a hospital to get his bloodied nose fixed before he comes home. I assumed this would be the best place to hide out for a moment. Regardless, we've got to leave. He just passed the front gate, and it won't take more than ten minutes for his car to reach the front door."

Beastboy rubbed his jaw again, frowning. He stepped over next to Raven, and watched as the black energy began to surround them, as she got ready to do a long-distance teleportation. Beastboy shrugged. "I'll try to pick less fights. But still, who would have thought a billionaire playboy like Bruce Wayne would have such a mean right hook?" 


End file.
